Spoofing of messages on a vehicle data bus involves the placement of messages on the bus from a module that is pretending to be a different module with the intent to induce the vehicle to behave in a manner that is unintended by a vehicle operator. This intrusive module may send messages on the bus, and the receiving modules act on the messages, unaware of their true source. The consequences of a vehicle acting on spoofed messages can be severe.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for detecting spoofed messages in an automotive network, and preventing unintentional consequences of such spoofed messages.